


COFFE || BTS

by Rosegoldcloset95



Series: COFFEE [1]
Category: ARMY - Fandom, bts
Genre: F/M, Jin - Freeform, Rm, jk, suga - Freeform, v - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosegoldcloset95/pseuds/Rosegoldcloset95
Summary: 7 historias diferentes, cada tipo de café representa en parte la personalidad de cada uno de los chicos.¿Un americano? ¿Un latte? ¡Tú eliges!---✿ Inspirada en la canción "Coffee" de BTS.✿ Hetero, contiene escenas de sexo.





	COFFE || BTS

Capítulo 1: Americano Coffee  
Yoongi:  
Desde que tengo memoria me han gustado dos cosas, la música y ayudar a la gente. Durante mis años de adolescencia ayude a mi madre en el hospital de Daegu, mi gusto por ser médico o con cosas afines como un asistente social llamaron mi atención. Un par de años después cuando salí del instituto, me fui a estudiar a Seúl con unos amigos, ¡medicina! eso fue lo que finalmente escogí.  
4 años después:  
— ¿En serio no terminarás medicina? Yoongi, nos quedan 3 putos años para terminar y podremos ganar más dinero del que ya hemos ganado yendo a los hospitales como practica, ¿Donde quedó el Min Yoongi que quería ayudar a la gente? — Me reprendían mientras estábamos tomando un café en una ventana extra larga cuando esperábamos la hora de almuerzo que estaba próxima a llegar.  
— Lo maté, ya no existe... — le dije a mis amigos con algo de amargura. Últimamente me había vuelto alguien distante, no quería seguir con esto, ellos sabían que ganaba dinero en una empresa pequeña como compositor y estudiaba aquí al mismo tiempo. Trabajaba todos los días después de clases y los sábados hasta altas horas de la noche, esta ha sido mi rutina por los últimos 3 años, necesitaba como sobrevivir así que entre a esta empresa.  
『 ❁ ❁ ❁ 』  
— Yoongi, ¿ya tienes la canción? — preguntó mi jefe.  
— Me faltan los último retoques y se la envío, a las 10 estará lista. — dije con seguridad, me puse de pie y salí rumbo a mi estudio.  
— Yoongi— gritaron a mis espaldas, tomó mi chaqueta y me di la vuelta — ¿puedes ayudarme con algo? no logro terminar mi canción y debo entregarla mañana a primera hora, si no lo hago el señor Bang me echará de patitas a la calle.  
Era la chica nueva, había llegado hace ya casi un año y medio, Mei. —Yo debo entregar la mía hoy a las 10, iré a tu estudio después de enviar mi canción. — Mei hizo una reverencia y salió hasta su estudio, el cual era cercano al mío.  
Mei:  
Seúl me había cambiado mucho la vida, a mis cortos 22 años llegué a esta gran metrópolis a cumplir mi sueño, soy de padre británico, pero mi madre es japonesa y es algo ¿anticuada? me costó bastante llegar a donde estoy ahora, llevo años ejerciendo lo que me apasiona, a pesar de estar cursando mi último año de hotelería y comercio.  
Era cerca de la media noche, estaba estresada llevaba casi medio día intentando terminar una melodía, pero todo lo que hacía no me convencía. Le pedí ayuda a mi superior, Yoongi. Él era muy bueno y dedicado en lo que hacía, todos sus trabajos eran excelentes y eran aceptados por nuestro jefe, estaba algo celosa y a la vez me decía a mi misma que para la próxima seria mi oportunidad, mientras escribía un par de letras en un cuadernillo tocaron a la puerta de mi estudio.  
— Está abierto— grité, el chico de piel pálida y beannie negro como sus cabellos entró en mi estudio.  
— ¿Café?— dijo con su voz rasposa y profunda, me entrego uno de los vasos. — Y dime... ¿qué problema tienes con tu canción?  
— Solo una parte de la melodía al inicio, he intentado de todas las formas posibles, pero nada logra convencerme. — día un sorbo a mi café era un americano, pero le faltaba azúcar, así que hice una mueca a lo que Yoongi sonrió pero sin mostrar los dientes.  
— Bien, déjame ayudarte Mei, pero con una condición — dijo sentándose en la otra silla. — deberás ser mi esclava por un mes.  
— ¿Esclava? — pregunte ingenua. ¿Qué quieres que haga?  
— Lavar mi ropa, limpiar mi departamento, traerme café...— enumero varias cosas.  
— ¿algo más? — negó.  
— Empiezas el lunes, llega a las 9 a mi departamento, recuérdame darte la dirección cuando terminemos esto.  
Yoongi terminó la melodía cerca de 2 hrs. Después, le dio play, y a penas los primeros segundo pasaban mas amaba la canción, definitivamente con una buena letra esta canción será perfecta.  
Le di las gracias a Yoongi por la ayuda, en me entregó la dirección de su departamento y me marche al mío un pequeño departamento cerca de Hongdae.  
Yoongi:  
El fin de semana paso rápido, el miércoles tendría una prueba y una clase, después vendría a casa para descansar e ir a la empresa en la tarde. Había estado meditando mí salida de la carrera, lo comenté a mis padres los cuales no les gusto mucho la idea.  
Mei llego 10 minutos antes de la hora acordada la mañana del lunes. Estaba despeinado, en pijama y me encontraba lavando mis pequeños dientes.  
— Hasta que al fin abres. — protestó, rodé los ojos e hice que Mei pasará a la sala, las hojas de mis apuntes un par de latas de cerveza estaban en una mesa y repartidas en el suelo.  
— Debo salir pero volveré antes del almuerzo, recoge todo ese desorden y hazme el almuerzo. — le dije a Mei, volví a mi habitación me cambie y salí. — Bien Mei, ya sabes que hacer, pero tienes prohibido entrar a la puerta que está al lado del baño— le advertí mientras me ponía mis zapatos.  
Salí del departamento y me fui a la universidad, no iba ir a clases precisamente.  
— Min Yoongi— un profesor me habló, era el profesor a cargo de mi carrera. — Ya hiciste la carta ¿verdad? — Asentí— muy bien, desde hoy ya no es más uno de nuestros alumnos, firme aquí— dijo indicándome una pequeña línea, lo hice. Ya era oficial, no sería más un estudiante de medicina.  
Llegue a mi departamento cerca de las 2, puse el código y la puerta automáticamente abrió, algo olía bien ahí dentro.  
— ¿¡Mei!? — dije con la voz un poco elevada.  
— ¡En la cocina! — respondió esta. Entre en la cocina y el olor a carne y condimentos era delicioso. — Estoy haciendo Sukiyaki.  
— ¿Suki... qué?  
—Sukiyaki, es una receta de mi mamá, la aprendí hace unos años.  
— sabes que cuando dije que hicieras el almuerzo, solo bromeaba. Yo solo... olvídalo, y termina eso rápido. — por alguna extraña razón ver a Mei cocinando se me hacia tierno, ella era linda. No sé qué rayos...  
—¡¡ LISTO!! — dijo fuerte sacándome de mis pensamientos. — ¿Comemos?  
Solo asentí y comenzamos a comer. Al finalizar me puse de pie y me fui al sofá.  
— ¡Yoongi~! — solo la miré. — ve...ven a lavar los platos.  
Mei:  
Cuando entre a trabajar a la empresa me puse la meta de que primero el trabajo después el ocio y el novio o lo que sea. Pero hace unos meses tuve la mala suerte de chocar con mi superior, Yoongi, mi mente todas las noches es simplemente él, y así ha sido desde ese día.  
Yoongi se levanto perezosamente y vino hasta la cocina, me ofrecí a ayudarle a lo que él aceptó. La tarde llegó después de una pequeña tarde de netflix, eran cerca de las 8 cuando salí del departamento.  
Los días estaban pasando rápido, y mi rutina durante las últimas 2 semanas había sido la misma muchos americanos para señor odio a todos, y limpiar su departamento, y a veces su estudio. Hace unos días en el mural de la universidad a la que asisto pusieron el anuncio de un concurso de talentos.  
— ¿No es eso algo infantil, Mei? — negué, en verdad me interesaba ese concurso el premio era bastante bueno, y podría cumplir uno de mis tantos sueños, Jeju.  
— No lo es, además el premio es bastante bueno... concursemos.  
Yoongi dio un suspiro, y asintió. — Está bien, hagámoslo, pero si no ganamos deberás traerme americanos hasta que mueras.  
『 ❁ ❁ ❁ 』  
El mes como "esclava" de señor gruñón estaba por terminar, y faltaba un mes para el concurso. Nuestros días en la empresa fueron como siempre, Yoongi y sus famosos americanos sin azúcar, yo entregando un par de canciones y así. El mes pasó pero no dejé de ir al departamento de Yoongi, limpiar su desastre se me había hecho una rutina.  
Esa tarde— noche fui a darle una mano a Yoongi con sus cosas, mucha ropa que lavar y también loza, dejé de ir por unas semanas por los exámenes, estar en ultimo año de hotelería no era ninguna broma, parecía fácil pero no lo era.  
Al ingresar al departamento de Yoongi vi su gran desastre, latas de cerveza — otra vez— hojas, loza sin lavar y un gran canasto lleno de ropa sin lavar ¿qué tan grande era su letargo? Terminé después de un rato, con un poco de ayuda de Yoongi.  
— Y bien, ¿qué haremos en el concurso? — pregunté.  
— compongamos una canción y la presentamos ¿puedes cantar? — asentí. — Bien, porque no trabajamos en el boceto, aun nos quedan tres semanas, unas vez tengamos el boceto trabajaremos en la letra.  
— Me gusta tu idea.  
— ¡Ok, vayamos al estudio! — dijo levantándose.  
— Pero venimos de allá. — ¿¿que a caso pensaba ir todo el camino hasta Gangnam otra vez??  
— Tengo un pequeño estudio en casa Mei, no iremos a Gangnam si es lo que piensas.  
Yoongi me llevó hasta la puerta que estaba al lado de su baño, así que esa puerta era su estudio. Entramos y su "pequeño" estudio era el doble de grande que el de la empresa, un smart TV adornaba una de sus paredes, muchas repisas, algunos juguetes y una camiseta con su nombre en ella o más bien su apodo "SUGA" con letras azules. Después de inspeccionar mentalmente el estudio, nos pusimos manos a la obra.  
— Me gustó mucho, y eso que solo es el boceto. Buen trabajo Yoongi. — Dije y le despeiné sus ondulados cabellos negros, él tomó mi mano, se acercó a mí rápidamente y me miró a los ojos ¿que pretende? ¿Besarme? y no estaba equivocada, Yoongi junto sus carnosos y rosados labios con los míos. Este se separó después de un rato solo por la falta de aire. — Debería irme, ya es tarde. — dije levantándome de la silla donde estaba, Yoongi me imitó.  
— Quédate conmigo esta noche, Mei. — dijo tomándome por la cintura y volvió a besarme, era un beso lento y delicado. —Vayamos a dormir, mañana seguiremos trabajando en la canción. — esta vez me dio un beso corto y tomo mi mano, y me guió a su habitación.  
Yoongi:  
Haber invitado a Mei a dormir, fue quizá una de las mejores ideas que el gran genio Min Yoongi hallase tenido, Mei a pesar de no ser coreana era hermosa, era británica pero sus bellos rasgos japoneses la hacían muy tierna. Mei despertó sobre mi pecho esa mañana, yo me desperté antes que ella y sonreí al verla dormir tan amenamente, besé su frente y me levante al baño a bajar "mi gloria matutina" me di una ducha y me vestí cómodamente, Mei aun dormía.  
Cuando era cerca de medio día Mei despertó, asustada salió al baño. Yo solo podía reír, se veía muy linda así.  
La hora del desayuno-almuerzo fue algo... diferente. Ambos sabíamos lo que el otro sentía, no sé cuándo habrá comenzado ese sentimiento. Después de comer seguimos trabajando en nuestra canción Mei teniendo la base comenzó con la letra y yo con todo lo demás.  
La canción comenzaba con un delicado sonido de piano, Mei le puso a la canción "For you" y decidió hacerla en japonés.  
— Buen trabajo Mei, me gusta. ¿Entonces está será la canción para el concurso?  
— Oye, ¿desde cuándo eres tan cursi? ¿Dónde quedó el Yoongi frío de hace unos días?  
— Lo maté. — reí al recordar que eso mismo les había dicho a mis amigos. Pero era cierto este era otro Yoongi, más bien el verdadero Yoongi.  
Los días pasaron, nuestra canción estaba más que ensayada. Solo quedaba esperar la hora del concurso.  
— Ya sabes si no ganamos ese dinero, deberás comprarme americanos de por vida, todos los días. — Mei puso los ojos en blanco, y negó. El MC del concurso nos llamó, Mei en el micrófono y yo en el piano.  
[...] Hirahira mau hanabira no shawer  
Kirakira mau taiyou no shita de  
Zutto futari wa donna toki mo tsunagatteiru kara ne  
Daijoubu.  
Mei terminó la última estrofa de la canción, mientras yo seguí con la última parte de la melodía con el piano. Me sentía extraño estando en traje, Mei ni hablar su vestido rosa paste contrastaba con su piel. Como fuimos unos de los primeros invite a Mei por un café, la tarde estaba fría y la briza otoñal se hacía sentir fuerte.  
— un americano mediano y un capuchino de vainilla, por favor — le dije a chico de la caja. Recibimos nuestros cafés y volvimos al salón donde nos estábamos presentando, un par de grupos, solistas y dúos salieron a escena y el concurso finalizó, el MC llamó a los 5 clasificados entre ellos Mei y yo.  
Con Mei ganamos el primer lugar categoría dúos, ella saltaba de alegría. Al salir del lugar donde estábamos en el concurso nos fuimos a mi departamento.  
— ¿celebramos? — le dije extendiéndole una lata de cerveza, ella asintió. — cantas muy lindo Mei.  
— Gracias, supongo. — se sonrojó, yo llevé uno de sus mechones detrás de la oreja y me acerqué para besarle, sus labios eran suaves. Bajé por su cuello y volví a sus labios, esta vez la besé con más desesperación. La tomé en brazos y la lleve a mi habitación. — Siento como si nos hubiésemos casado. — dijo, y yo reí al igual que ella.  
Mei:  
Yoongi me dejó sobre la cama y se posicionó sobre mí, manteniendo su peso en sus brazos. Besó mis labios, y después bajo por mi cuello. Ayudé a Yoongi con su chaqueta y camisa, y el hizo lo mismo con mi vestido quedando solo en ropa interior, Yoongi volvió a besarme en los labios, podía sentirlo su bulto era ya visible, lo ayude con sus pantalones. Yoongi gimió cuando rocé su pene con una de mis manos.  
— Mei haz eso otra vez. — volví a rozar mi mano en su pene, el cual estaba duro. Yoongi se deshizo de sus pantalones, hizo un camino de besos desde mi cuello, besó la montura de mis pechos, quitó mi sostén y jugó con mis erectos pezones. Su boca húmeda succionó uno de mis pezones mientras que una de sus manos bajó hasta mi vagina. —Estas húmeda. — dijo con son su voz ronca, besó mi vientre hasta llegar a la costura de mi pantaletas, ambas prendas fueron despojadas de nuestros cuerpos, estábamos totalmente desnudos, Yoongi abrió mas mis piernas y con sus largos dedos froto mi clítoris poniéndolo duro, no pude evitar gemir y de tocar sus cabellos ondulados y negros. Yoongi subió hasta mis labios y los besó con desesperación, la puta de su pene rozaba con mi húmeda entrada.  
— Te necesito. — dije entre el beso. Yoongi me dio un corto beso, abrió el cajón de la mesa de noche y sacó un preservativo. Una vez listo se posicionó entre mis piernas y la punta de su pene volvió a rozarse con mi vagina. Entro lentamente y comenzó a moverse de igual forma, era algo desesperante pero amaba la sensación, la cual era nueva para mí. Sus movimientos aumentaron.  
— Te amo, Mei. — dijo entre gemidos. Sus movimientos fueron más rápidos y el clímax de ambos se acercaba, el sudor adornaba nuestros cuerpos, Yoongi gruñó una vez que alcanzó su nivel máximo de excitación, yo me vine segundos después. Yoongi besó mis labios y salió de mí, fue hasta el baño a quitarse el condón lleno de semen, yo por mi parte solo podía sonreír, imité a Yoongi y fui hasta el baño de su habitación.  
— ¿Puedo darme una ducha?— Le pregunte, el asintió y me besó.  
— Te ayudaré, además yo también necesito una. — dijo sonriendo, hoy era una de las pocas veces que podía ver esa bella sonrisa de encías, que desde hoy la veré más seguido.  
『 ❁ ❁ ❁ 』  
— Señor Min su americano mediano y sin azúcar. — le dije.  
— Mei, sabes que tu "contrato" expiro hace ya 1 año.  
— lo sé, pero no por eso dejaré de comprarte ese café, eres mi novio debo consentirte.  
— ese es mi trabajo no el tuyo, pero gracias jagi~  
— ahhhgg que cursi, devuélveme a mi Yoongi, hombre extraño.— dije molestándolo el solo sonrió y me besó, Yoongi bebía cerca de 3 americanos cuando le tocaba componer en periodos cortos, así que generalmente sus labios sabían a eso, y cuando lo conocí era tan amargo como el café que tanto ama, un americano mediano y sin azúcar.


End file.
